Tal para cual
by Aletheia-Mustang
Summary: Este fue mi primer fic, ya lo habia subido en otra pag. y hoy me dio por subirlo aqui, espero que les guste. Advertencia es un AkabanexOC La deje igual, incluso con sus errores : ;


**Disclaimer:** GET BACKERS NO ME PERTENECE

Era una mañana normal en el Honky Tonks. Natsumi preparaba el café y Paúl leía el periódico mientras se quejaba de que los chicos aún no le han pagado la larga cuenta que tienen, mientras que Ban y Gingi suplicaban algo de comida a Natsumi. De repente las puertas del café se abren y una hermosa chica entra corriendo y agarrándose de la chaqueta de Gingi le pide en tono suplicante:

- Necesito que me ayuden, unos tipos me persiguen y me quieren matar.

Al ver que se acercaban unas personas escondieron a la chica tras el mostrador. Al local entraron cuatro hombres armados, pero Gingi usó una descarga eléctrica y los hombres se marcharon. Cuando estos se fueron Natsumi se acercó a la chica, la sacó de su escondite.

Ban: Ya todo esta bien chica, no tienes de que preocuparte, sabes por que te estaban persiguiendo.

Chica: No tengo la menor idea. Lo último que recuerdo es estar tendida en el suelo y cuando me levanto esto hombres empezaron a dispararme, salí corriendo y llegué donde ustedes y el resto es historia.

Natsumi: ¡Que triste! Pero no importa, con los chicos cerca no te pasará nada malo, verdad que no señor Gingi.

Gingi: Por supuesto que no, como dejar que le pase algo malo a una mujer y menos a una tan hermosa como usted. No entiendo como pueden haber hombres que sean capaces de golpear a una mujer. Pero que modales los míos, mi nombre es Gingi Amano y aquel pelicastaño es Ban Midou y juntos formamos un servicio de rescate llamado Get Backers.

Ban: Si, no importa que hayas perdido nosotros lo recuperamos. Y, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Chica: ¿Mi nombre?

Natsumi: Si, el mío es Natsumi y el de él es Paul, ahora que sabes quienes somos dinos tu nombre.

Chica: Se los daría si me acordara de cual es. No se quien soy ni de donde vengo, no se como recuperar mi vida.

Paul: Ahí está chicos, otro trabajo para los recuperadores, a ver si mueven su trasero de esas sillas y las dejan vacías para quienes si me vayan a dejar beneficios.

Gingi: Claro que lo haremos, ¿Verdad que si Ban?

Ban: Claro que si, además esto será pan comido. Probablemente ya su esposo debe estar buscando por ella.

Ban toma la mano de la chica y observa el anillo con detenimiento, Natsumi se acerca a ellos.

Natsumi: ¡Wao que anillo tan hermoso!, debe costar una fortuna!

Ban: Vale bastante, tiene esmeraldas, rubíes y diamantes. Lo que me da a entender que no eran ladrones ordinarios, porque si ella estuvo inconsciente tuvieron tiempo de quitarle el anillo y largarse, ellos querían matarla y que ella fuera consciente de ello. Préstame el anillo.

Gingi: ¿Para qué Ban?

Ban: No seas estúpido Gingi, para ver si tiene una inscripción dentro.

Ella le prestó el anillo y tal como Ban había dicho dentro tenía una inscripción, eran unas iniciales K.A y K.A, pero nada más así que él le devolvió el anillo a la chica. Salieron a buscar información, cuando llegaron en la tarde no pudieron encontrar nada, como la chica no tenía donde pasar la noche Natsumi se ofreció para que ella se quedara en su casa.

Al otro día cuando los chicos entraron al café encontraron a Natsumi preparando el café y a la chica lavando los trastes.

Paul: Chicos deberían aprender de ella, solo lleva un día aquí y ya ha hecho más que ustedes para ganarse el pan de cada día.

Ban: Oye chica, ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué nos haces quedar mal?

Chica: Es que todos han sido tan amables conmigo que no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada.

Natsumi: Ya le he dicho que lo puedo hacer. Así fue en mi casa, se ofreció a hacer mis quehaceres. Pero díganme chicos, ¿Cómo va la investigación?

Gingi: Aún no hemos encontrado nada, pero no perdemos las esperanzas.

Paul: No hay de que preocuparse, la policía siempre espera 48 horas para reportar a alguien como desaparecido.

Ban: Bueno, ella solo tiene con nosotros 24 horas, pero no sabemos si esta perdida desde antes.

Natsumi: Chicos ella me contó un sueño que tuvo anoche.

Chica: No es nada que vaya ayudar con la investigación, se lo dije a Natsumi.

Gingi: Y, ¿Qué fue?

Chica: Soñé que alguien me abrazaba, no podía ver el rostro de la persona, solo su pecho y el sentimiento de encontrarme con alguien a quien quería mucho y con el cual me sentía muy segura.

Gingi: ¡Que lindo sueño!

De esa forma pasó una semana, los chicos no encontraban información y aún nadie había sido reportado como desaparecido Una mañana los chicos estaban en el café. Paul como siempre estaba leyendo el periódico, Natsumi preparaba unos sandwish a los chicos y la chica se encontraba en la parte de atrás del café buscando algo provisiones el almacén. Cuando de repente entra Heaven al local, tenía los ojos rojos, se notaba que lloraba desde hace horas.

Ban: ¿Qué te pasa Heaven? Heaven: Necesito ayuda y no sabía a quien acudir. Esta vez me acerco a ustedes como cliente, necesito que me ayuden a recuperar algo.

Al ver a la rubia tan nerviosa Paul le hace señas a Natsumi, quien le prepara una taza de te. Gingi: Que quieres que te ayudemos a recuperar. Heaven: El cadáver de un familiar (Al oír esto Natsumi dejó caer la taza de té y la chica que estaba saliendo del almacén y había oído todo empezó a servir otra taza) Estoy segura de que ese bastardo le hizo algo. Es un completo sádico, nunca entendí que podía verle. Rayos, esto es mi culpa, no debí dejarla hacer lo que se le antojara, debí detenerla y amarrarla con cadenas si era necesario.

Hevan hablaba sin darle tiempo a los chicos para reaccionar, la chica había servido la taza de té y cuando se lo pasó a Heven que sus ojos se cruzaron por primera vez ésta dejó caer la taza y abrazó a quien se la ofrecí fuertemente.

Heaven: Aletheia, no sabes el susto que me has dado, te hacía muerta y había venido para que este par me recuperara aunque sea tu cadáver. Pero ¿Por qué tengo tanto tiempo sin saber de ti?

Ban: Lo que pasa es que la chica no recuerda nada de su pasado. Vino a nosotros porque unos hombres la perseguían para matarla ¿Sabes quien era?

Heave: No

Aletheia: Pero tienes una idea, dijiste que me fui con alguien que no era de tu agrado, hablas de mi esposo. ¿Había yo huido de su lado? ¿Me golpeaba?

Heaven: No hablaba de tu esposo, sino de un ex jefe tuyo, tu esposo es alguien a quien quiero mucho, estaba muy preocupado por ti, le llamaré para que venga.

Ella salió del local y empezó a hablar por el celular, luego de un par de minutos ella volvió a entrar. Continuaron conversando y diez minutos después un caballero alto y de cabellos rubios entra al local. Se acerca a Aletheia y le da un fuerte abrazo y está a punto de besarla cuando ella le da una bofetada. Para luego llevarse las manos a la boca muy sorprendida.

Aletheia: Lo siento, fui un impulso. Mi prima me ha dicho que eres mi esposo, pero es que ahora no me siento segura para hacer eso, ¿No tendrías problema en esperar?

Louis: No tengo ningún problema.

Todos se reunieron, pero para Aletheia estar segura se colocó entre Ban y Gingi, aún no se encontraba segura de estar con aquel del cual decían que era su esposo, pues para empezar no supo explicarle el significado de las iniciales en el anillo.

A media mañana entra un caballero de traje oscuro, gran sombrero, ojos penetrantes y calida sonrisa. Sólo se fijaron en ella un segundo y fue suficiente para que un escalofrío recorriera su espina dorsal, pero por una extraña razón le gustaba ese sentimiento.

Ban: (En un tono visiblemente enojado) ¿Qué hace aquí Dr. Jackal?

Akabane: (En un tono sarcástico, propio de él) No se preocupen, no he venido a interrumpirles la reunión solo tengo que hablar algo con la negociadora.

Heaven se acerca a él y salen del local para hablar fuera, se notan grandes gestos de la negociadora, pero de él solo su sonrisa inmutable y una mirada de vez en cuando al interior del café. Dentro, Louis parloteaba como una cotorra, contando como le propuso matrimonio a Aletheia, pero esta hace rato que no lo escuchaba, le llamaba más la atención lo que ocurría afuera.

Aletheia: (Señalando a Akabane) ¿Quién es ese hombre?

Gingi: (En su forma chibi) El es malo, da miedo…muucchhoo miedo, no te acerques a él.

Louis se pone tenso y levanta un poco más la voz para que Aletheia le preste atención, cosa que logra por un segundo, pero nuevamente los pensamientos de la chica vuelan hacia aquel hombre misterioso. Heaven vuelve a entrar y Akabane se marcha, pasan otros diez minutos que a Aletheia le parecen una eternidad, ella se levanta.

Aletheia: Tantos recuerdos tienen mi cabeza dando vueltas, necesito un poco de aire, si no les molesta. Caminaré por la zona, no se preocupen por mi, ya me conozco bien este lugar.

Ella sale del local y empieza a caminar en dirección al parque, cuando llega a este se sienta en uno de los columpios y empieza a mecerse en este cuando una sombra se sienta a su lado.

Akabane: ¿Qué hace una chica tan hermosa aquí sola y con semblante tan triste?

Aletheia: Simplemente tratando de ver quien soy.

Akabane: Hace rato sonreías como si supieras esas cosas.

Aletheia: Si fue así entonces los engañé muy bien. No sé de que me quejo, ya se mi nombre, quien es mi esposo, todo vendrá por añadidura, pero ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que me engañan? Que esa no es mi vida.

Akabane: ¿A qué te refieres? Aletheia: Es estúpido, no recuerdo mi pasado, como podré saber si me mienten o no.

Akabane: Eso es algo que tienes que descubrir por ti misma. No soy la persona indicada o es que ¿Acaso no te han dicho que no soy de fiar?

Aletheia: Más o menos, Gingi me dijo que eras malo y que no me acercara a ti.

Akabane: Entonces ¿Por qué aún no te has ido? Si quieres usa una excusa vaga, no me molestaré.

Aletheia: Es que no deseo hacerlo, me gustaría saber más de ti. ¿Por qué dicen que eres malo?

Akabane: Tengo un sentido de la diversión que ellos consideran sádico. Soy un transportista, el mejor que hay, pero siempre acepto los trabajo de acuerdo al riesgo que hay. Mientras más riesgo más me divierto. Me encanta que exploten mi potencial al máximo y me deshago de mis enemigos con esto. Observa.

…l mueve las manos y un escalpelo sale de esta, él empieza a jugar con ello y observa la reacción de Aletheia, en parte esperando que se asuste, pero un extraño brillo se puede ver en sus ojos, estaba sorprendida, pero en ningún momento asustada, él le contesta con una sonrisa.

Aletheia: ¿Cómo lo haces?

Akabane se quitó el guante y volvió a sacar otro de los escalpelos, cuando ya esta afuera ella nota la cicatriz que tiene en la palma. Aletheia toma la mano de Akabane y lentamente la acerca a sus labios besando aquella extraña cicatriz. Al darse cuenta de lo que hizo suelta a Akabane, quien esta igual de sorprendido que ella.

Aletheia: Disculpa, no se por qué lo hice, solo me dejé llevar por un impulso.

Ella se levanta y está a punto de salir corriendo, cuando Akabane la toma entre sus brazos y le da un fuerte beso apasionado, el cual ella responde, luego de un rato se separan y ella estaba sofocada.

Akabane: No hubiese sido divertido si solo tú te pudieras dejar llevar por un impulso.

Aletheia: ¡Que clase de persona soy! Estoy casada y cuando mi esposo trata de besarme lo cacheteo, pero sin pensarlo dos veces acepto el beso de un completo extraño.

Akabane: Hay impulsos que a veces no es bueno pasar por alto.

Aletheia: No, no puedo, estoy casada.

Akabane: No te preocupes, no es a él a quien quiero besar, (Pone una cara pícara) Aunque de hacerlo sería una experiencia un poco extraña… Pero bueno, solo dime si no quieres hacerlo y yo te dejaré.

Dijo esto, pero aún tenía sus manos en la cintura de esta y lentamente fue recorriéndole la espalda, ella sintió un escalofrío, no tuvo que ver sus manos para saber que estaba usando la parte que no esta afilada del escalpelo para hacer ese recorrido e instintivamente le dio otro beso apasionado al Dr. Jackal. En el café Heaven les había contado la verdad. Louis no era el esposo de Aletheia, simplemente era alguien que siempre la quiso y aprovecharon la oportunidad para ver si ella olvidaba a su esposo. Las iniciales de aquel anillo eran en realidad "Kurodo Akabane y Kurodo Aletheia" para simbolizar la unión de ambos.

Ban: Si de verdad no quieres que ellos se encuentren tendremos que salir a buscarla, porque desde que lo vio le llamó la atención Akabane.

Ellos salen del café y se dirigen hacia donde lo había hecho Aletheia minutos antes, cuando llegaron se toparon con la escena de ella y Akabane dándose un apasionado beso. De repente ellos se separan

Akabane: Muy interesante (Dijo en su habitual tono sarcástico)

Luego de decir esto aparecieron dos docenas de hombres apuntándolos con armas de fuego. Gingi y los demás habían llegado.

Ban: Gingi protege a las chicas que yo me haré cargo de esto.

Akabane: No te preocupes. Estos son míos, a fin de cuentas es a mí a quien buscan.

Gingi: ¡No, Dr. Jackal, no hay necesidad de…!

Gingi no tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase, cuando ya el Dr. Jackal se había movido para atacar a sus oponentes, pero fue derribado por uno de ellos. Los chicos quedaron sorprendidos, sabían que ellos no eran enemigos para Akabane, quien fácilmente hubiera acabado con ellos. Aletheia estaba furiosa.

Aletheia: ¡Nadie se atreve a atacar a Aletheia y Akabane Kurodo sin pagar las consecuencias!

Heaven: ¡Prima!

Aletheia: Ya recuerdo todo.

Akabane se pone de pie y con una sonrisa sarcástica le dice a Aletheia:

- Ya era hora de que te acordaras. Amor, solo por esta vez te los dejaré a ti.

- Gracias Cariño.

En ese momento el extiende su mano al igual que ella y decenas de los escalpelos que tiene Akabane dentro de su cuerpo salen de él para entrar en el cuerpo de ella. Los chicos estaban sorprendidos.

Aletheia: Ahora contemplen un poco del poder de Aletheia Kurodo.

Ella lanza los escalpelos a la tierra. Luego, cerrando los ojos, dijo en voz fuerte: Terreno sangriento. Todos los escalpelos que lanzo empezaron a salir atacando simplemente a aquellos que estaban armados.

Gingi: ¡Detente! No los mates, no se merecen que hagas eso.

Aletheia: Emperador relámpago, le complaceré esta vez, simplemente porque ha sido bueno conmigo, por eso le prometo que no les haré mucho daño. Lo que haré ahora será un experimento. Ella señala a Gingi y una descarga eléctrica sale del cuerpo de este e impacta directamente a la chica, los escalpelos regresan a su cuerpo.

Aletheia: Ahora, para este final….Cuchillas eléctricas

Los escalpelos salían de su cuerpo pero esta vez electrificados y al momento que atacaban a los hombres los dejaban inconsciente, luego que acabó con todos se acercó a Akabane.

Heaven: ¡Prima!

Aletheia: Adiós, gracias por todo, tal vez nos encontremos de nuevo, pero entienda que esto, ya no es divertido.

Ellos dos se marcharon abrazados, dejando a Heaven con cara de incredulidad.

Natsumi: Señorita Heaven no se culpe por nada, ese par tiene mas en común que lo que cualquiera creería.

Ban: Había escuchado hablar de esa clase de personas, capaces de imitar las habilidades de otros, con razón están juntos. Con el gusto tan sádico de ese par seguro se encontraron interesantes el uno al otro, Natsumi tiene razón no hay nada que hubieras podido hacer, así que deja de preocuparte.

Heaven: Gracias, por cierto les tengo un trabajo. Según tengo el rumor a Akabane le toca el servicio de transporte. ¿Crees que llevará a su esposa?

Gingi: No creo, él trabaja solo.

Ellos se encaminan al Honky Tonks para escuchar los detalles del nuevo trabajo.

**Nota Final:** Cualquier review es bien aceptado, indicará que me leyeron.


End file.
